Topics
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: When Tao complains about a book, all sorts of things go wrong.


_**Author's Note:**_ _**I don't remember which chapter it was… but this was inspiration from the chapter that ended when Tao asked if M-21 was going to howl at the moon, quote "Like a dog." LoL!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _**I don't own anything except for the idea.**_

* * *

Takeo frowned as he listened to his friend Tao, babbling on about some book he was reading about werewolves and vampires, and how he thinks he could've wrote is differently. The title was on the tip of his tongue… but he just couldn't figure out what it was…

Sunset?

But, remembering the title or not, Tao made sure that everyone knew how terrible the book was. It was annoying, because the smart friend had been saying it for days, and even Rai was starting to get ticked off, and get up whenever Tao would walk in.

"I'm telling you! I could totally write it better than this sh-" Tao started, but was then cut off by Regis' sharp tone, clearly irritated about the thought of hearing a curse word go off in the Noblesse's presence.

"Tao! Language!" the white haired Noble shouted, glaring daggers at the older 'kid'.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking down to cast the effect that he truly was sorry. He then spun around, to point an accusing finger at the accusing book that was _right_ in front of him. " _You!"_ Tao snarled, picking up the book, dropping it, and stomping on it. "I could write you _better!"_

Takeo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Tao," he started, irritation filling his voice as he shook his head. "If you hate the book so much, why babble on about it?"

Tao blinked, clearly trying to come up with a good 'come-back'. He then flickered his eyes over at M-21, (the victim) who just happened to come in the room. "I'm only doing it for our comrades sake!" he protested, walking over to the silver haired man, slinging his arm over the confused man's shoulder. "I don't want him turning into this sh-"

"Tao! Language!"

"Sorry!"

M-21 frowned, looking over at Regis who was muttering a bunch of insults, Takio that looked like he wanted to punch the younger member of the RK-4, and Rai sipping his tea without a care in the world. "Do I wanna know?" he asked, but then looked in the Noblesse's direction, and watched as he slowly shook his head, while stirring his tea.

Tao, wailed. "OMG! M-21! IF YOU START HOWLING AT THE MOON, I'M GONNA KILL YOU WITH THIS BOOK!" he boomed, collapsing on the ground, curling up into a tiny ball as he started rocking back and forth, repeating something about ' _the moon… the blood…'_

Takeo groaned. "Don't pay attention to him."

Regis huffed. "It's highly unlikely that M-21 would start 'howling' at the moon. Werewolves don't even do that. Right?" When he said those word, Rai and Frankenstein stiffened, their faces both bright red, and the blonde even tried to pull off an innocent whistle.

"That can't be true…" Rael said trailing off, his eyes wider than his head.

Rai coughed uncomfortably, gesturing to Frankenstein to tell the kids about the horrifying moment that the two had witnessed. The blonde human sighed, his face red. "You see… Muzaka may have gone a little bit insane one night… and started howling at the moon… in nothing but his heart-printed boxer shorts…"

Tao gasped. "M-21 IS GONNA DO THAT! OH! I'M TELLIN' YOU! HE WILL! HE WILL ONE DAY GO HOWL HOWL AT THE MOOON!" he wailed, rushing off somewhere where no one wanted to go. Tao scrambled to where M-21, stuffing his phone in the silver haired man's face. The website read, ' _1001 Facts About Werewolves! Number 99 Will Surprise You!'._

So, for the next three days, they had to listen to Tao babbling on about M-21 going crazy and howling at the moon, unleashing his true power, bringing back terrible memories for Frankenstein and Rai.

 _Deleted Scene:_

* * *

"The boxers…." Rai mumbled, trembling as he took another sip of his tea.

"Yes, Master… I know," Frankenstein said, trying to help Rai get over the traumatizing event. ' _Why couldn't he have worn less traumatizing shorts at the time?'_


End file.
